


Avengers out late

by LothlorienElfling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Party, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky is shy, Clint is drunk, Clubbing, Domestic Avengers, Drunk Avengers, Drunk Clint, Drunk Steve, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Movie Night, Natasha is meddling, Sexual Tension, Started out respectable, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tony & Bucky are on scotch, Tony hosts a party, Turns wild, clint loves dogs, night out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LothlorienElfling/pseuds/LothlorienElfling
Summary: Tony Stark hosts a quiet get together with a few fellow superheroes and a few drinks.The night progresses into the streets, with the Avenger's hitting all the bars and clubs they manage to get into.- or -Steve and Bucky are hopeless in love and flirt non stop whilst Clint is shitfaced drunk and the other Avengers enjoy a happy little tipsy party at Tony's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is has been a long time coming, but here's my first Marvel fic! And my first Steve/Bucky fic! I've been wanting to post something in this fandom for a long time now and I finally have a completed (ish) work to post! I have three other Marvel/Avengers/SteveBucky works in progress, and I hope to post them soon! This story should have around 3, maybe 4 chapters? But I'm not so sure!
> 
> I also think I should specify what is going on in this fic in terms of universe. I'm setting this in an almost alternative universe where everything is happy and nobody is hurt or dies (cough Pietro) There was no Civil War, or maybe there was but everybody is all cool again now, I don't know. I'm sure you're all familiar with this fluffy universe setting.

Steve Rogers waited in the glossy elevator, his arms reaching to rest against his back and his feet apart in a strong stance. He tilted his head slightly, and his blue eyes followed the falling of the city as the elevator drew up. Bucky raised his eyebrows and shook his head as a smile ghosted on his lips. They were attending a party, and Steve looked as if he was preparing to meet the queen, or receive an abundance of medals for bravery and sacrifice, or whatever society labeled Captain America's efforts. Bucky couldn't stifle his chuckle. And Steve of course noticed.

"Something funny?" He asked calmly as he glanced back a Bucky, who had to stand a bit behind him because of the stride Steve had in his oh-so-heroic pose.

Bucky shook his head, some lose strands of hair slipping from the tie he had secured in the back. Nat told him to do that, she said it was cool and modern and that all the guys in Starbucks were doing it. Bucky didn't mind. Bucky kinda liked Starbucks. "Shouldn't it be me who's nervous?" He gently taunted.

Steve smiled just as delicately. "I'm not nervous." He shrugged. "I'm just preparing myself for the state of Barton. Or Stark. Even this early into the evening." A low chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Are you nervous?" He enquired, his voice levelling with a loom of seriousness.

Bucky shook his head again and shrugged. "I'll be okay." He assured Steve, just as the elevator came to a halt and the panels slid open.

The elevator doors had parted to reveal an extravagantly rich party; the whole room exposed to the amber orange glow of the sunset by the glass walls and the interior mirroring the rich gold the sun was baring on the scene. Steve glanced around at the huge space, made even huger by the intimacy of the party. It was just his friends, not even any butlers or waiters this time. They could truly be themselves.

Tony greeted them first, with literal open arms as he announced their arrival. "If it isn't my favourite duo, Vanilla," he gestured to Steve. "And Ice." He moved on to Bucky.

Clint, who was sat with Natasha and Maria near the bar, snorted into his glass, unable to stop himself from laughing.

Natasha rolled her eyes, either at Clint, Tony, or just at everything. "That's one incredibly poor joke." She stated flatly as Clint cleared his throat from taking a nosedive into his drink.

Tony shrugged with a grin. "It's fine, it's fine." He quickly ushered the two men forward. "They didn't get it." It was mostly true. Steve thought he got it. And Bucky had no idea at all. Tony quickly scooped his arm around Bucky's broad shoulders. "I do believe this is our first time drinking together! What can I get you? I'm on scotch, you like scotch?" Tony spoke at what felt like a hundred miles an hour to Bucky.

Steve smiled after them, as he lingered where his friends were sitting and Bucky and Tony went behind the bar in search of drinks.

"He took my advice, then." Nat began, her thick lips enclosing around the neck of a bottle of beer. Steve chuckled at the contrast of such a beautiful woman drinking beer straight from the bottle.

"The 'Starbucks' advice?" Steve had dubbed it.

Natasha nodded. "I've been dishing out that little gem of advice to more than just your fella." She hitched her eyebrows as her eyes followed Thor, hinting for Steve to look in that direction. Thor also had his hair tied back. Natasha seemed very proud of herself. And Steve almost was about to her ask her why, or just move the conversation on, until he realised what she had said.

"My fella?" He enquired, his voice hushed, not wanting Clint or Maria to hear, even though they were already pretty deep in conversation about a dog Clint saw on his way over here.

Natasha's face hardened, his lips pursed together as she shook her head. She echoed Steve's quiet tons. "Not like that, Rogers." She quickly assured him. "I just meant, he's your Bucky, you know?"

Steve nodded gently, his eyes briefly detached from the conversation as he thought for a moment. "Yeah." He agreed with that charming smile. "My Bucky." He echoed.

Natasha smiled in response as Steve migrated down the bar to try and find Bucky. Clint leaned back, resting his head on Nat's shoulder as he pinched the straw of his beer. "Not like that?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows before taking a sip. "Yes like that!"

Natasha rolled her eyes and shrugged Clint off her shoulder. A ghost of a smile flickered on her mouth before she scalded him. "If you're drunk already, Barton..." She warned as he smirked from around the neon coloured straw.

"M'sorry." He practically hiccuped, which was too powerful for Natasha to stifle her giggle.

Bucky has still being escorted down the back of the bar, overwhelmed by all the colourful bottles with strange shapes and foreign labels. His eyebrows pressed flat against his eyes, and Tony broke his fancy mantra. "None of these suit you?" He tried to question. Instead it sounded more of a statement.

Bucky glanced up at Tony and nodded in agreement. "I think I'll have that scotch, thank you." A smirk quivered on his lips, and his eyebrows took a new shape, a more apologetic look.

Tony blinked, almost seemingly a little stunned. He remained expressionless for the moment, the moment which seemed to last a long time and made Bucky a little anxious. "Of course." Tony responded, his voice rushing. "How do you like it? On the rocks?"

Bucky exhaled a shallow sigh of relief before shaking his head, smile now broad and genuine. "Uh-uh." He responded, watching Tony scramble down the bar and reach up to the cabinet. He took out a clear tumbler.

"What can I get you?" Tony sounded very eager now, placing the glass in front of Bucky on the smooth mahogany bar table. "I got Dewars, Lawsons, Bells, Label 5-"

"You have Dewars?" Bucky interrupted.

Tony almost scoffed. "Of course I have Dewars, what do you take me for?" He wrapped his hand around the elegant neck of the Dewars bottle and presented it to Bucky.

Bucky's eyes scanned the bottle, noticing each contour of the glass. He read the label swiftly because offering Tony a grin. "Let's see if it tastes like it used to." He prompted, and Tony grinned in return as he twisted the cap.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha had slipped down from her stool and began to sweep across the penthouse, sultrily whispering secrets to each person, still carrying her bottle of beer. She found Bruce sitting alone, sneakily reading something on his iPad.

"What's up, Doc?" She asked, catching him by surprise. She perched on the arm of his chair, screeching her own arm along the back to lean in closer and have a look.

Bruce quickly shifted in his seat, twisting his body to face her move. He seemed a little startled and Natasha smirked. "N-Natasha," he greeted, stumbling over his own voice a little. "It was just a, just a article, science stuff, you know?" He smiled shyly.

Natasha smiled fondly. "Hmm..." She teased playfully. "I believe you..."

Bruce slid his glasses down the bridge of his nose and laughed softly, hunching forward a little and resting his forearms against his knees. "How's the party? I'm afraid I've been a little absent with my reading."

"All is good." Natasha assured him, glancing around the room. "I dropped the Bucky hint." She stated, looking back at Bruce with a taunting smirk and a glint in her eye.

Bruce almost snickered, rocking back a little into the chair as she told him. "How'd he react?"

"Doesn't seem so against the idea." She snickered herself. "He kind of looked longingly into the distance and whispered his name." She giggled, this time, a gentle and adorable giggle that stripped away her raw, sensual attractiveness and made her sweet and soft, and Bruce loved her for it.

"He never!" Bruce laughed, grinning widely. "You best not meddle anymore tonight..." He suggested.

Natasha took a long swig from her beer bottle. "Hm. I don't think I shall. I have to keep Clint in check."

Bruce raised his thick eyebrows. "Oh, I see." His tone was thick with sarcasm.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever." A faint blush blossomed on her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony's almost steel-like hold eventually dragged Bucky back around to the right end of the bar, where Sam and Steve were perched on bar stools.

"Sorry he's overdue." Tony began, giving Bucky a firm pat on his shoulder.

Bucky smiled almost shyly. "Tony has a lot of booze..." He shrugged. "Had a lot of choice."

"You say that but I'm sat here with an empty glass." Sam swirled the frothy remains of his pint around in the tall glass as he looked straight past Bucky to Tony, eyebrows raised high, accusingly.

Tony chuckled under his breath. "I'm not a waiter or anything." He reached over and took the glass from Sam, anyways. Sam smiled wide in appreciation and success. "I have a bird bath in the garden, if that would suit you better."

Sam's eyebrows shot up again, and Steve couldn't suppress a low laugh as he shook his head a little. He glanced over at Bucky, probably to share the entertainment with somebody. Bucky caught Steve's eyes, and he smiled an honest and genuine smile, a smile he felt was a little cheesy or soppy, and that Steve will probably cringe at, especially when Bucky realised that Steve was smiling at the little ordeal, and not just at Bukcy. He made an effort to express a similar reaction, rolling his eyes and laughing silently. Steve laughed again. He was laughing at Bucky, this time, and Bucky smiled again. The same silly smile he gave Steve moments before.

"Can I get you anything, Cap?" Tony's voice dragged Steve from the pale blue of Bucky's eyes and back to reality.

Steve glanced down at his bottle. It was nearly empty, and he tipped the slushy mix of froth and lukewarm beer down his throat before handing the empty bottle to Tony. Bucky watched him, and his breath hitched. He liked it, for some strange reason. He didn't know if it was the enticing pulsing of Steve's throat as he drank, or simply the raw display of traditional, buff, beer-downing masculinity. Bucky swallowed.

"I think another beer." Steve nodded.

Sam cooed teasingly. "Calm down, boy." He urged with a chuckle. "It's only 9pm."

Steve gently nudged his friend as Tony passed his over a new bottle, smoking at the mouthpiece with tiny droplets of moisture on the juniper green neck and base. "The man can have all he wants." Tony assured him with a wink. "Have we ever seen drunk Cap before?" He added, smirking.

Bucky had. And it was fairly amusing, although that was years ago. And Steve had definitely changed. He wondered if it would be the same. Whether he'd rant about injustices, completely with faltered yet adorable hand gestures.

Sam and Steve were in conversation, and Bucky took to observing. He was more of a quiet guy now, anyway. Much more introverted, much more of a wall flower. He didn't mind it. It was soothing. He watched how Steve's carved jawline morphed to form his words and he watched the exaggerated face expressions Sam made, how his lips grew and sank with each smile and laugh and frown and sentence. Sam was very much the opposite to him, more like how he used to be. He was confidently loud. Everything he did was big, and made an impression. And Steve really liked him. And Bucky was pleased. He was so glad that Steve had such good friends, who were very welcoming to him. So more than others, but more or less.

"Buck probably remembers!" Steve suddenly whipped around to Bucky, eager and encouraging grin on his face.

Bucky wasn't sure what Steve was talking about. "Huh?"

"What I was like!" Steve prompted, still grinning. "Back in our youth, all those fights!"

A breathy chuckle escaped from low in Bucky's throat. "You were terrible." He began. "I always had to save your angry ass."

Sam laughed, just how Bucky would expect him too, loud and hearty. "Oh, man." He exclaimed. "That's too much, Steve." He raised his hands in signal to stop. "I'm going to take a break from you, see what Thor is up to." He raised his pint to both of them, and meandered off.

"You haven't told them what you were like?" Bucky began, raising on eyebrow in question.

Steve laughed. "No, of course I tell them! It's just, it's always funny." He shrugged, his grin so wide a small dimple formed in his cheek. "Plus I have you to back me up. Like always."

Bucky felt a slight heat on his cheeks. "Of course." He responded, dipping his head a little and allowing he loose strands of his hair to fall and frame his face, partially masking his light blush. He took a sip of his drink.

"Is that your first?" Steve enquired.

Bucky nodded. "First drink and first sip." He informed him as his eyes scanned the room, looking at his friends. "Clint seems to have had a few." He chuckles.

"A few indeed." Steve chuckled. He then hunched towards Bucky, and Bucky instinctively mirrored him, dipping his head down close to Steve. "According to Sam," Steve began, his voice a husky whisper. "he's had two beers."

Bucky whispered in return, a grin colouring his voice."Only two?"

"Mmhm." Steve mumbled by Bucky's ear, and Bucky felt a shiver run down his back, just as Steve pulled away from him.

Bucky thought for a moment, watching Steve take a sip from his pint. "And what about you, Stevie?" He asked, the fond nickname adding a taunting, playful air to his voice.

Steve swallowed and licked his lip before looking back up at Bucky. "Also two." He told him.

Bucky surveyed him for a moment, although he knew he was telling the truth. He always knew.

"Don't plan on getting drunk, do you?" Bucky teased, nudging Steve's arm with his own.

Steve shook his head. "No." He answered, running his fingertips down the neck of his bottle before looking back at the rest of the party. Clint was giggling by myself, sprawled out on the soft seats near Wanda and Vision. Thor was discussing something with Pietro, something probably Asgard related, judging my his expressive arm gestures and far off gaze. Tony chatted with Sam and Maria, and Natasha and Bruce were listening to Rhodey tell a story. Everybody seemed occupied.

"Come to the bathroom with me." Steve stated causally, seizing his opportunity.

Bucky blinked, and swallowed both a mouthful of scotch and a lump that suddenly swelled in his throat. "What?"

Steve inhaled, shrugging his shoulders as he rephrased. "Okay, come and find the bathroom with me?"

Bucky savoured the taste of his drink on his lips as he thought about Steve's intentions, or if he even had any. This was probably all innocent to Steve, and he was making a fuss. "Isn't that what girls do?"

Steve chuckled. "Buck, don't be ridiculous." He began as he slid off his bar stool. "Girls don't even use the bathroom." He joked, a charmingly smirk against his cheeks.

Bucky laugh was breathy as he slowly eased off his stool to stand with Steve. He pressed his hands against his thighs, hoping the pressure would lessen the dampness of his palms. "I thought you'd been here plenty times before, though?" He enquired, as Steve took a final sip from his drink.

"I have, but I still almost always get lost." He told him, slight embarrassment colouring his face pink. "It's huge here, trust me."

"I do." Bucky responded.

 

* * *

 

 

"I think," Steve began, glancing from side to side on a long corridor. "It's this floor." He stated, eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to find anything familiar.

Bucky also took a little look around, familiarising himself with the potential bathroom floor, for the next time they'd be here in the same situation.

"I'm also pretty sure it was left." Steve had already began heading that way before he finished telling Bucky.

Bucky followed behind, placing his hands into his dark jean pockets. It felt odd, and Bucky didn't like it. He much preferred resting his hands in the spacious pouches of his jumpers, or the deep pockets of his kaki jacket. His jeans were too tight for him to comfortably rest his hands, and Steve wouldn't let him wear a jumper or his jacket, apparently that's not how you dress when attending Stark's parties. He was right, though. Bucky did find it odd seeing Thor in a very formal blazer and Wanda in a dress that reached lower than her kneecaps. "Is it like just a single room? Like one cubicle?" Bucky asked causally.

"No, not really." Steve shrugged as he neared the end of the corridor, and his brow furrowed again. "More like the bathrooms at Pizza Hut, with multiple cubicles and sinks."

"I liked Pizza Hut." Bucky said with a little smile. He really liked Pizza Hut. The pizza wasn't the best, but it was the first time Bucky had gone out for something to eat with Steve and the rest of the Avengers. Even Scott came with them, which was a relief since Sam was far too busy teasing Scott instead of him that time.

"I'll take you again, sometime." Steve glanced over his shoulder at him with a small and gentle smile. "Ahah!" He suddenly exclaimed, tearing his attention away from Bucky and to a door he recognised, allowing Bucky to blush in peace.

Steve pushed against the wooden door and it swung open with ease, and Steve was right. It was a bathroom. Bucky followed Steve's lead, wandering over to the long mirrors and halting in front of a sink.

He waited until Steve had disappeared into a cubicle before he extensively checked himself over. He tucked some of his strands back behind his ears, frowning and pouting very slightly as some refused to stay put and kept slipping out. He checked his teeth, his collar, and his fly before Steve returned to him after only a minute at most. Bucky greeted him with a smile, and he felt his heart rate pick up again.

"Thanks for waiting," Steve said kindly, which he knew he didn't have to. He just wanted to. He just wanted to thank Bucky for everything, really. His presence and company mostly.

"No problem." Bucky shrugged as he turned on the faucet, mirroring Steve. He washed his hands, either because he was feeling a little shy or because he had an irrational fear that Steve would think he was weird if he didn't. He probably thought he was weird for doing so, actually. Bucky sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Bucky froze. He didn't know he did that out loud. "Nothing." Bucky answered with regret hung to his voice like a bad smell. He knew Steve could tell he was lying.

Steve turned off the faucets, and reached across the sink to a hanging hand towel. Bucky watched him as he rubbed his strong hands in the towel before he approached Bucky. He stood directly in front of him, and Bucky swallowed. "Listen," he started, voice so soft and delicate it almost lulled Bucky instantly. "I know you can get a bit nervous, with these social events and with big personalities like Tony, but I'm really proud of you. And I'm so thankful and grateful." Steve rested his hands on Bucky's shoulders, and Bucky gazed into his eyes, something that he found so soothing.

"It's okay," he said, voice croaking a little before he cleared his throat. "I mean, it's fine, really, it's not a big deal..."

Steve offered him a half smile. "It's a big deal to me." He assured him, hands gently running down Bucky's arms, the pressure growing lighter and lighter until Bucky felt nothing. They shared a look for a moment, and just as Bucky felt a blush spreading, he turned to leave. He took a few steps before he felt that touch on his arm again. "Wait," Steve's long fingers enclosed around Bucky's forearm, and he turned again. Steve inched closer, his eyes still a calming force, but glazed with some sort of concentration. He again ran his hand along Bucky's arm, this time up until he reached his neck. He felt Bucky swallow hard, and continued to gently trail his finger tips up onto Bucky's face, and then behind his ear. As Bucky felt Steve's soft touch along his stubbly face, he also felt a smooth strand of his hair swept back and secured behind his ear, and once he felt it tucked into place, Steve removed his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if there's any mistakes, I don't usually write this much in one chapter and I haven't checked it all over yet, so if I have made mistakes I'll get round to them! Thank you so much for reading and please leave me kudos and comments! It will encourage me to finish this! Also let me know what you guys would be interested in reading? I have an Avengers AU based very loosely on Stranger Things in the works, if you guys would find that interesting? I also have a few Steve/Bucky ideas? Let me know what you think and help me develop my ideas? Thanks!


End file.
